Delirios
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. En un día de verano antes de la Guerra Santa, Defteros tiene que tomar una decisión sobre si salir o no de su escondite para ayudar a Kardia, pero no todo es lo que parece.


**Título: **_Delirios_

**Personajes: **Defteros, Kardia, y…

**Comentarios: **Para entender mejor este fic hay que conocer el pasado de Defteros (Lost Canvas a partir del capítulo 153), y también es recomendable haber leído hasta el capítulo 161, aunque no es estrictamente necesario. Al contrario que casi todos mis fics, este casi no contiene shounen ai (chico x chico), nada más hay muy suaves insinuaciones.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Durante el verano, el sector de prácticas del santuario era abrasado por el sol. Defteros sentía el calor concentrarse cada vez más bajo su máscara, aún cuando estaba escondido entre las sombras, y aunque estuviera acostumbrado a ella, finalmente terminó por ceder y se decidió a buscar un lugar más fresco donde refugiarse. Llegó a un paraje solitario adonde sabía que nadie solía concurrir, y se acomodó entre las ramas de un viejo árbol, repasando mentalmente los movimientos que había visto ese día.

De repente, el sonido de un jadeo lo interrumpió. Venía de alguien en las cercanías. Buscando la fuente, Defteros se movió con cuidado a través de la copa del árbol hasta que dentro de su campo visual pudo ver que alguien yacía sobre el suelo arenoso. Primero creyó que se trataba de un aprendiz que había sucumbido al calor luego de una sesión de práctica, pero al observarlo mejor vio que no se trataba de un chico cualquiera, sino que portaba una armadura dorada y era del guardián de la octava casa, Kardia de Escorpio.

Defteros contuvo la respiración, expectante. En aquella tarde donde no corría la brisa, el único sonido era el de los pájaros y los insectos. Cualquier movimiento errado podría significar quedar al descubierto. Por un momento sintió pánico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Kardia apenas estaba consciente, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su respiración se volvió imperceptible.

Dado el tiempo que llevaba en el santuario, Defteros había notado desde hacía un buen tiempo que algo no estaba del todo bien con Kardia, pero cuando surgían dificultades siempre había alguien más alrededor para encargarse del asunto. Sin embargo, esta vez él era el único. Escaló entre las ramas para ver a lo lejos, esperando encontrarse con que alguien estuviera dirigiéndose hacia allí, pero el horizonte se mostraba tranquilo y solitario. Apenas pudo divisar en la lejanía los campos de entrenamiento, y el paisaje que rodeaba el lugar estaba compuesto por montañas, un modesto bosque y un pequeño lago.

Dejando de lado sus dudas, tomó coraje y descendió del árbol, acercándose cuidadosamente a Kardia. Una ola de calor lo golpeó, tomándolo por sorpresa. El cosmos de Kardia ardía a una temperatura imponente. Su piel lucía sudorosa pero estaba también opacada por un polvillo de tierra que la cubría. Defteros no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaría allí.

Debía avisarle a alguien, pero solamente pudo pensar en su hermano, que aquel día estaba ausente del santuario. Rogando por que Kardia no despertara, se aproximó a él para examinarlo mejor. Pensó en Asmita. Quizás podría ir hasta su templo para pedirle que enviara a alguien. O quizás podría él mismo llevar a Kardia hasta un lugar donde pudiera ser encontrado más fácilmente. Con mucho sigilo estiró una mano para palparle la frente, pero la retiró al instante sintiendo que se quemaba.

Definitivamente aquello requería una intervención urgente. Tuvo la sensación de que si esperaba más tiempo, Kardia se consumiría ante sus propios ojos. Por un momento olvidó sus inseguridades y decidió que era él mismo quien debía actuar. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que debía bajar la temperatura del cuerpo, y recordó el lago que había visto en las proximidades.

Despejó la frente sudorosa de Kardia, apartando los cabellos que se pegaban ella con suavidad, y lo acomodó en sus brazos para levantarlo del suelo con cuidado. Lo sintió temblar contra su cuerpo, y se apresuró a llegar a la orilla de las aguas. Retiró la armadura de Escorpio y se quitó él mismo la ropa que lo cubría antes de adentrarse al lago llevando a Kardia consigo.

Dejó que el agua rodeara el cuerpo de Kardia, sosteniendo su cabeza apenas fuera de ella para dejarle respirar. La corriente fresca produjo en su propio cuerpo una sensación de bienestar, y agradeció como nunca haber encontrado ese lugar. Mantuvo a Kardia a flote con facilidad, evitando con sus brazos que se hundiera demasiado, mientras reflexionaba sobre qué hacer con él a continuación.

De a poco comenzó a sentir que la temperatura comenzaba a ceder y que los temblores disminuían en intensidad, pero a su vez fue él mismo quien se sintió recorrido por un hormigueo inusual. Le resultaba extraño tener contacto físico con alguien ajeno a su diminuto círculo. Notó que los labios de Kardia estaban resquebrajados por la sequedad, y procedió a mojarlos delicadamente con sus dedos. Aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar con sutileza la piel del otro, movido por una curiosidad incontenible. Una singular sensación placentera lo invadía, o quizás fuera el calor del verano que lo adormecía al ritmo del cantar de las cigarras.

Despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar un gemido sofocado, y cuando volvió a la realidad vio que los ojos vidriosos de Kardia estaban entreabiertos y fijos en él. Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. No había mucho que pudiera hacer. No había lugar adonde huir. Había sido descubierto.

―¿Dónde estoy? Agua… ―susurró Kardia con voz rasposa. Defteros tardó en reaccionar y comprender que aquello último era un pedido más que una apreciación del escenario. Todavía intentando idear una manera de salir de aquello, le acercó un poco de líquido a su boca, después de lo cual Kardia volvió a hablar, dejando escapar algo que sorprendió a Defteros, una palabra salida directamente de los mitos griegos. El nombre del río que separaba el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos―. Estigia…

―Duerme ―murmuró Defteros, colocando sus dedos sobre los párpados de Kardia y preparándose a hacerle cumplir el pedido a la fuerza si era necesario. Pero lo que escuchó a continuación lo hizo detenerse.

―Dime… ¿tú eres Caronte? No te imaginaba así… pareces joven.

Defteros comprendió súbitamente que Kardia estaba delirando, y se tomó unos momentos para pensar en qué decir. Sintió lástima por él, pero debía aprovechar la ventaja que aquello le ofrecía.

―Descuida… vine a traerte de vuelta ―dijo en voz baja.

―¿De veras? ¿Quién eres entonces? ―Kardia no parecía muy convencido. Su mirada deambuló de un lado a otro hasta posarse sobre un punto impreciso detrás del gemelo―. ¿Y quién demonios es ese otro del sombrero? No me gusta.

Durante unos instantes, Defteros se vio presa del desconcierto. Podía parecer una locura, pero al escuchar esa pregunta sintió que realmente había alguien más allí. Por una fracción de segundo creyó ver que su reflejo en el agua portaba un par de alas negras. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que eso ayudara a despejar sus pensamientos, pero desde allí todo pareció ir en picada.

De pronto notó que el nivel del lago estaba comenzando a subir, y se dio cuenta de que estaba más lejos de la orilla de lo que pensaba. Intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero el agua que lo rodeaba se había vuelto demasiado pesada. Había perdido pie, y la corriente no tardó en arrancarle a Kardia de los brazos, amenazando con tragárselo a él también.

Debajo del agua, Defteros abrió los ojos. Se encontraba flotando en un espacio enorme, y no había rastro de Escorpio por ninguna parte. Nadó con la esperanza de localizarlo, pero el aire terminó por agotársele. Antes de resurgir, creyó ver una construcción submarina que se levantaba a lo lejos y sintió mucho frío. Una fuerza cálida lo empujó de vuelta hacia el exterior.

_Debilitado por el esfuerzo, Kanon logró elevarse lo suficiente como para buscar el aire de la superficie y escapar de la extraña alucinación. La marea había aumentado, y esta vez apenas había logrado evitar ser arrastrado por ella hacia las profundidades. No era la primera vez que casi se sentía perder en su batalla contra el mar y la locura. _

_Día tras día, la tortura continuaba en aquel confinamiento solitario de Cabo Sunion. Y últimamente no era extraño que se viera sumido de tanto en tanto en delirios en los que se veía como otra persona, un hombre enmascarado que no era tan diferente de lo que él mismo había sido toda su vida: el segundo, una sombra…_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:** Minific fumado donde se mezclan recuerdos del pasado en LC con hechos del futuro en el clásico (un tema que me gusta). En este caso, la primera parte está pensada como si fuera un recuerdo-de-vida-pasada que Kanon tiene estando en Cabo Sunion, pero en cierto momento ese recuerdo comienza a diluirse y mezclarse con otras cosas, distorsionándose.

Así que la última parte, cuando el agua empieza a subir, no es un recuerdo sino una visión provocada porque el mismo Kanon se está ahogando en el futuro. Pensé en los momentos en que estamos durmiendo y acoplamos sonidos al sueño convirtiéndolos en otras cosas, por ejemplo.

Sobre el delirio de Kardia causado por la fiebre… creo que cualquiera que lea Saint Seiya sabe que en la mitología, el Estigia es el río que lleva al inframundo y Caronte es un barquero que traslada a los muertos. Así que eso es lo que él creía que le estaba pasando.

La alusión al hombre del sombrero y las alas negras tiene que ver con un personaje nuevo de Lost Canvas que se relaciona con los gemelos de Géminis. Quien haya leído hasta el capítulo 161 entenderá...

En esta historia cada párrafo comienza con la letra D. Durante la primera página esto fue sin darme cuenta, y luego decidí mantenerlo así durante todo el fic.

Por último, no estoy conforme con este fic, pero bueno XD


End file.
